Night
by Tyson's Slave
Summary: Kai does not like his dad and let's it affect his choices in lifeHe closes himself off from world and lets people slip away from him thinking everyone is like like dad, he doesn't remember the good timesWill someone lift this dark spirit off his shoulders


"Changes Under the Moonlight"

_/It hit him like a fast ball going seventy-five kilometres per hour. _

_How can I be proud of and love someone who I am always defending from other peoples' insults. My father is scum. He never did anything to earn my love anyway. _

_Kai Hiwatari told himself hour after hour. It made him feel right, more sane. Maybe if he had a more enjoyable childhood with a loving mother and father he would not be in such a predicament._

_Love.../_

His predicament revolves around the way he could not communicate with people regularly. As it turns out he was a bit cold and rude. Kai had trained his mind long to not let anyone in. These days it was quite a bother as he met some extraordinary persons. Whom all have great people skills. Kai felt left in the dust but it was his own right to keep his distance. "Kai, let's go out tonight" I forget why I told them where I live.

"No."

I only live for myself, I am alone. I have my own apartment. I'm just your normal 16 year old shut-in. I only go to school when I feel like it but I'd rather play with tops.

The stars could be seen clearly from his room and it was a sight to be seen before you died. The stars glimmered and it was enchanting, Kai loved his room. Tonight was different though. He walked closer to his window and seen a red moon. It was a wonder. His heart felt like it was being poked with a saftey pin. It was prickling and he knew why or at least he did. Tonight was special and his friends wanted to share it with him because he was special.. to them. He really was cold. They were trying unlike his dad, he came and went when he felt like it. They were always there and it was homely.

He left his room and to his dismay he saw the one who asked him to join the rest of them sitting opposite of the door, dosing off into a nap. "Tyson... as long as you're around I think I can be human. You make me feel more real than anyone I've ever met before, idiot" Kai murmured softly.

"...Mmm, Kai? What was that?" Tyson rubbed his eyes as a reflex to wakeup. Kai snickered.

"I said 'you are the the biggest idiot I've ever met before, idiot' so what do you want?"

"I want you" Tyson said. Kai's heart skipped a beat.

"Wait, what?" Kai looked a little discusted. Tyson got up and yawned.

"you.. I want you to see the red moon with me while it's up.." Kai grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him towards the window. "KAIII. What's your problem? JERK. MEAN..." Kai walked straight to Tyson. He grabbed his chin and pulled Tysons face to his, Tyson gasped and froze, Kai then turned his face to the window. He was at a lost for words as he saw the red moon from Kai's window. This moment lasted forever.

Kai was long in thought. This feeling was very nostalgic for him. Somewhere in his memories he felt like this happened with someone special. He searched through his memories and remember. It flowed into his mind like a video.

"Kai, look it's a red moon. It happens only every 7 years."his young dad told him.

"Wow! Dad, you're so smart. I hope I can see it with you next time too!" little Kai was over cheerful.

_/ Kais' heart felt very heavy./ _

"Son, I'll always be by your side."

"If you betray me, I will never forgive you though!" Kai joked.

"Ooh~! Who's been teaching you words.. mommmy?" his dad started to tickle him and they played all night.

Kai didn't want to believe it maybe he was selfish much worse than he thought.

However, Tyson didn't realize that Kai moved his hand from his chin to his shoulder farthest to reach they sat on the floor until the moon returned to normal. They looking like a couple. It was dark in Kai's room, no lights were on. Tyson just realized this and gulped and his breathing became uneasy. "Kai, this is... actually weird. Don't you think? I mean, I like to spend time with you but I don't think this is very appropriate or... s-something." He stuttered.

Tysons words brought Kai back to the reality.

"Kai?" Tyson said confused.

A tear rolled down his pale face. Tyson was afraid far beyond anything at this point, Kai holding him, Kai crying, Kai must have been sad over something.

"KAI! I hurt you, didn't I? I mean, I was a jerk. You even invited me in so nicely" Tyson was trying his hardest to cheer him up, despite Kai's actions didn't go with Tysons' wording.

"Tyson, if I told you to shut up, you wouldn't, right?"Kai asked gingerly.

Tyson sighed and put his head on Kais' shoulder to rest. Kai forgot he had his hand on his shoulder and now he was resting on his shoulder... now they did look like a couple. Luckily, he locked the door and Tyson was his for the night.

He began to rub up and down Tysons arm and he shuddered. "Kai, what is it?"

Kai grinned and said, "Tyson, have you ever felt a certain way about anyone?" Kai pulled his closer.

Tyson took a second to think then replied "Why do you want to know, Mr. Cold Kai?" Tyson pulled back alittle but Kai restrained him from moving a lot.

"Don't worry, Tyson. I'm the last person who wants to know. Curiousity killed the cat you know."

Tyson moved to a better angle. "You. I already said, 'I wanted you'." Tyson whispered sexy into Kais' left ear.

Kai couldn't take it any longer. He let go of his friend in hopes of calming himself down but he couldn't just do that because Tyson had already jumped and pinned him to the floor. "H-hey! What do you think you're doing?" Kai exclaimed in excitement. Tyson glared at Kai. The moonlight lit up both their faces and made Tyson look more erotic and made Kai more lovely than ever.

"You have to give me an answer too. You can't just get away with making me spill the milk... I might just cry." Tyson placed his head on Kais' chest and tears trickled down his face.

"You make me feel like I'm living the life, Tyson."

"Kai."

"And yeah, I do love you, dumbass."

"Oh, I seem to have only heard 'I love you' from those lips, what else did you say, asshole?"

"Nothing, but this light makes you look fii-ine, Ty."

_/I know now, my father has no control over how I live my life. He's in my past and maybe I'm the one who's being childish. All these years I didn't want to see him. I think I'll pay him a visit as soon as I can. For now, I'll sleep with the one I love, the one who makes me feel real./_


End file.
